


NSFW One-Shots

by StrawberryHouse, taitofan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Misc. AUs, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Prison School AU, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots/drabbles. No continuity. This will contain multiple ships.Ch. 7 is a collab I did with taitofan!





	1. Dirty Talk-Oumami

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Talk-Oumami
> 
> I love writing dirty talk more than literally anything, though unfortunately this did not come out as well as I would have liked. It's a bit sloppy and short, but I really didn't want to wait too long getting it out. :c Regardless, I hope it at least passes!!

It was hard finding what exactly got someone like Amami going in the bedroom. It irritated Ouma to no end that Amami would always act so smug when he failed to make the taller boy blush even _a_ _little_. But thankfully for Ouma, he wasn’t shy, so it didn’t take him too long to find one of Amami’s buttons, and boy was it rewarding.

They’d been eating dinner in the cafeteria with all the other students as they chatted about random topics. Ouma had been sitting across the table from Amami, and for a while neither were really interested in any of the topics floating around. It wasn’t until Iruma started babbling over all the other voices.

“Yeah, I saw that video! It was fuckin’ wild! Did you see the way he was ramming his hips into her, too?”

Amami’s head turned suddenly to Iruma’s direction, his eyes more alert than they had been a moment ago. Ouma took note and decided to listen to more of Iruma’s conversation.

“And he was callin’ her all kinds of degrading names! That shit was funny, but I gotta admit, it did look kinda hot. God, can you imagine a cock like that just ramming you over and over?”

Iruma kept going into detail about the explicit videos she’d seen. Perhaps her details were a bit unnecessary, but the whole time, Ouma could not take his eyes off of Amami’s face. For the first time, his cheeks held a deep shade of pink, while he intently watched Iruma spew dirty words and descriptions. The longer she went on, the more he bit at his lip furiously, and fidgeted. The most obvious sign, though, was when he let out the lightest groan and practically rolled his hips in his seat.

God, seeing Amami like that was so hot. It was a rare sight, and Ouma wasn’t going to waste it at dinner with everyone else.

“Amami-chan, come quick I have something to show you!”

“Now? Can it wait a moment?”

Ouma wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear more dirty words or if he was trying to hide the tent in his pants. Either way, Ouma would take care of both.

“It’s important!”

Ouma tried to put on his best concerned face to keep the others from knowing what they’d actually be doing in a few moments. Fortunately for Ouma, lying was his most mastered art. Amami finally got up from the table and followed Ouma until he pulled him into a nearby, tight storage closet, because everything was always kinkier outside of the bedroom, and he wanted more than anything to see Amami completely crumble.

“Why’d you lock us in here? I thought you said this was important…”

Amami looked mildly irritated, but it looked like Ouma had been right about the very obvious tent in his pants.

“This is important, because now I finally know what gets you so hot and bothered.”

“Ah, it was that obvious, huh?”

Ouma laughed devilishly before he pinned the taller boy against the cluttered wall. Amami was already desperate enough, so the sudden contact was enough to elicit a light gasp.

“Nishi, of course you like how my cock feels, even with clothes on. You’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you?”

Ouma licked his lips as he watched the other boy try so hard not to show any kind of pleasured look. Ouma rutted his growing erection against Amami’s, his hips moved with fluid motion until he backed off abruptly. Amami looked back longingly, and damn if Ouma didn’t want to just rub their dicks together and make the other boy come in his pants. But he had to be theatric, and he wanted things to go his way so that he could savor the moment.

“Look at you, you’re already so hard you’re probably leaking all over your underwear. I didn’t know you were such a slut for my cock.”

Amami’s hand immediately reached down to palm himself over his clothes. Sweat had started to roll down his neck, and God he never before looked hotter to Ouma than in that moment.

“Haha, playing with yourself, huh? You might as well slide your hand down your pants and stroke your own cock, because I sure as hell won’t.”

“O- _Ouma_.”

“And yet you still call me by my last name even when you’re touching yourself. You’re not as much of a slut as I thought, but I bet you’d still love to feel my tight ass ride your cock.”

Amami looked as though he couldn’t take anymore. He practically ripped his pant button off before he reached for himself, letting his erect cock free and pumping it furiously. The sight was even making Ouma close to wavering.

“Y-Yeah, that’s right! You only wish you could slam my hips down on your throbbing cock. As if I’d let a pathetic slut like you who can’t stop touching himself fuck _me_.”

“Kokichi, I’m gonna-”

“Come? Already? I _dare_ you to. You’re fucking disgusting, _Rantarou_.”

Amami practically bucked his hips into his own hands as he came. His load spilled and dripped down to the ground, which Ouma watched with lust filled eyes.

 _Shit, now I’m the one who needs to come_ , Ouma thought.

But to his luck, Amami didn’t look quite satisfied, and his erection didn’t diminish, either. Judging by the look on his face, he knew that the tables were about to take a wild turn.

“Hm, now let me show you how much of a slut _you_ really are.”


	2. Bondage/Public Play-Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage/Public Play-Oumasai
> 
> This one was fun to write! I wasn't sure how to tie these two prompts together (lol) but I think I was able to manage okay! I hope this fills the prompt accordingly! c:
> 
> This is kinda like a Hope's Peak setting, I think? I just kinda had that type of setting in mind when I wrote it, but it's not actually mentioned.

The faux interrogation room was designed for people with talents just like Saihara’s. Granted, it wasn’t his sole job as a detective, but it was something he was expected to be able to do as an Ultimate. Of course, that particular situation was more for show than anything else, but he had to admit he was getting pretty excited about the idea.

Ouma sat tied down and strapped to a lonely chair in the middle of the room; a light casted down harshly on his pale skin. Beads of sweat bordered his hairline and neck, but even tied up, the boy had a sinister, smug grin on his face.

On the side, there was a large window for Saihara to be observed through. That was how the teachers judged him for his performance. However, given that he was just “practicing,” he had asked a couple of students he knew to judge the interrogation for him.

Saihara inched his way towards the bound up boy in the middle of the room. He crossed his arms and held a stern look for a moment before allowing the other to speak. He had to force himself not to get shy or waver in that situation; after all, if it were for a grade, he’d lose points.

“So, I’m going to make something clear to you, K-Kokichi. If I catch you lying, there _will_ be consequences, you understand?”

Saihara’s voice came out soft, but he held a firm enough tone to make his point. He still damned himself for struggling with Ouma’s name.

“Ah, fair enough, Saihara-chan. Give me your worst.”

“Very well. We’ll start with the basics and we’ll start with square one. Where was the last place you saw the murder victim?”

“Ha, how dull, I thought an Ultimate would have started with the grueling questions, first. You know, to get me squirming in my seat, desperately trying to think of a lie consistent with what I’ve told you before. This is mere child’s play.”

“Just answer the question, Kokichi.”

“Nishi, a serious detective you are, Saihara-chan. I’ll entertain you, the last place I saw him was near the harbor before he loaded on his fishing boat. Does that satisfy you, detective?”

Ouma was getting so into the role; Saihara was wondering just how long he would be able to contain himself. It was the amount of sass he knew Ouma was capable of, which made him right for the situation.

And with every question, Ouma had a snarky, roundabout answer. He was so obviously guilty, so painfully deceitful; Saihara couldn’t take not punishing him anymore. He’d have to find him in a lie sooner or later.

Until…

“Ah, got you. You said earlier he was loading a _fishing_ boat, is that not right?”

Ouma’s eyes widened.  _Bingo_.

“Hmm, an expert liar like you made such an amateur mistake. You didn’t have to volunteer that information, that was your vital flaw.”

“W-well it was! I-I mean, I didn’t make that up! I said sailboat by mistake!”

Ouma fell apart more as Saihara made his way to him. Saihara peeked out at the others watching through the corner of his eye, before he stopped right in front of the sweating boy under him.

“Do you know what happens when you’re caught in a lie?”

“What are you gonna do to me?”

Ouma frowned nervously. Saihara walked closer, widening his stance till there was a leg on both sides of the chair. He towered over Ouma with crossed arms, and from that, Ouma was level with the obvious tent in Saihara’s pants. Ouma’s had been pretty obvious from the start, rather. Saihara could feel his body trembling, both from arousal and fighting back his own shyness.

_Don’t back down now. Ouma consented to this. We consented to this. He knows the safe word. The onlookers are friends of ours that are fully aware of what will happen._

With that, Saihara lowered himself down on Ouma’s lap. Ouma’s expression was slipping from his role as a suspect to lustful and longing. Saihara held Ouma’s chin up with his finger as he stared into violet eyes with a sharp gaze.

“This is what happens when you lie to me, Kokichi.”

With that, Saihara rolled his hips into Ouma’s lap; their clothed erections made firm contact. He hadn’t expected that Ouma would whine out the way he did, but he wasn’t sure if he was acting the part as being punished or if he was really _that_ needy.

After a few moments, Saihara rolled his hips again, and he did so in the most spaced out intervals he could manage. Ouma pursed his lips after each one, the pleasure no doubt building unbearably. Saihara rutted against him once more before taking a very long pause.

“Did you do it, Kokichi, did you kill that man?”

Ouma’s eyes met pleadingly with Saihara’s, as if to ask permission to say yes so he could come. Ouma had said he would outlast Saihara beforehand, that he was too stubborn to admit defeat so easily and that Saihara would be the one to cave. But somehow, Ouma always seemed to just fall apart under Saihara’s touch. That was fine with him, though.

“Y-yes. _Yes_. I did. Just…just punish me, Saihara-chan.”

The second half of the statement came out in a low voice, as if it was to be between him and Saihara only. He didn’t want the other to know just how needy he was for the detective.

And that was it. Saihara slid off of Ouma and down to his knees to start unbuckling Ouma’s belt. Afterwards, he slid his pants and boxers down to the boy’s ankles before undoing his own. He wouldn’t dare remove his own clothes entirely, that was just asking too much, but he released his aching cock from the restriction of his pants all the same. Saihara brought their cocks together with one hand and starting pumping them both, still at a painfully slow rate. Ouma looked to enjoy the sudden contact of warm skin against his own cock, as his back arched under the bounds. Saihara noticed Ouma’s fingers twitch, as if desperate to reach down to their cocks and pick up the pace.

Saihara let his own hand do just that, as he started pumping them both furiously. Something about being in _that_ room, with people watching him, people who only saw him as a shy, soft-spoken boy, _really_ got him off. And the best part of it was that he was doing it all with _Ouma_. Some of them had only _wished_ they could have earned Ouma’s affection like he had. It was _intoxicating_. His mind went into a heated frenzy, and before he knew it he clashed their lips into a sloppy, desperate kiss. Ouma moaned into the kiss as he neared his peak, his body trembling under Saihara’s touch. Their tongues felt every inch of one another, and _God_ it felt like Saihara was just going to just explode!

Ouma came first; his lips had fallen from Saihara’s as he choked out the detective’s name before coming all over their cocks and Saihara’s pants. Just the sudden warm sensation of Ouma’s cum and the sight of Ouma’s climax was enough to push Saihara over the edge, too, as he added to the load. For a while, the two just sat panting heavily, unable to move as their clouded minds left them blank for a moment. Once Saihara was finally brought back down to Earth, he remembered their role in the scenario.

“It’s time to lock you up now, Kokichi.”

Ouma tried to force a smug smile on his flushed, sweat-stained face.

“Take me away, detective.”


	3. First Time/Orgasm Denial/Control-Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Amami find themselves alone in the love hotel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally like to preface things like this (that's what I use the end notes for, lol) but this is...definitely not one of my better works. I wanted to re-write it, but I didn't want to keep pushing it back because I already felt like I pushed it back too long. I wanted to finish it a lot sooner, too, but life just kept happening.
> 
> If it's not good, I'll re-write it. Unfortunately for now, this is all I could come up with :/

Ouma didn’t want it known to the world that he was still a virgin, and he _especially_ didn’t want it known to Amami. The boy was hard enough to read on his own, anyway, and he seemed like the kind of guy who had lots of experience. But when Ouma found himself in stumbling into Amami in the love hotel, he had a bad feeling that the taller boy was about to find out.

It started with the two of them investigating the prison school away from the group. Hell, it was _always_ the two of them wandering off on their own. Ouma would always make a snide comment at Amami because, deep down, he felt threatened by the other boy’s intelligence. If there was a mastermind to catch, Ouma wanted to be the one to find out first! But Amami always just had to appear, to smile, to laugh that gentle, carefree laugh, to flutter those pretty eyelashes…

After almost each encounter, Ouma found himself having to run into the nearest bathroom stall to touch himself. He couldn’t help it, Amami was just _so hot_ , and the fact that he was so calm about going off on his own made him even more attractive. Not long after their last encounter, Ouma had noticed by blatant arousal in Amami’s pants that he felt the same way, too. That’s why, when they bumped into each other in the love hotel, it was only a matter of minutes before they’d slip into one of the rooms. Amami let his hands wander under Ouma’s shirt as he felt his body up and down, letting his fingers graze sensitive nipples. Ouma tugged at Amami’s belt, wanting to see just how big he had to be, and how hard he was. Their make-out session was desperate, sloppy, and intense, but Ouma just couldn’t take it. He needed _more._

“Ouma-kun, you sure about this?”

Amami’s voice was low and husky as Ouma tugged his belt more.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything, Amami-chan. Please, _fuck_ me.”

Ouma tried to keep a sharp tone, but it was weak under his growing desire. Amami reached over to the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, because that particular love hotel seemed readily equipped with various objects. After, he started working at his belt and removed his pants and underwear in one final swoop, revealing his sizable erection.

“Oh _God_.”

Ouma shivered at the sight. He’d fingered himself in the past, but he knew that would not have nearly prepared him enough for Amami’s cock.

Once Ouma stripped himself, he and Amami established a nice spot on the bed. Amami looked as though he was about to lay Ouma down on his back, but he declined.

“I want to ride you, Amami-chan.”

Amami paused for a moment before he let out a soft chuckle. Obediently, Amami plopped down on the bed and took Ouma by the hips, guiding him to straddle his lap. Ouma was a little nervous, but his nervousness shattered as Amami spoke again.

“Forgive me if I’m a little…awkward. I’ve never done this before.”

Ouma had the chance to make a show, to laugh or joke and make it seem like _he_ was not a virgin. Lying was easy enough for him, so Amami would surely believe it, or at least pretend to. But Ouma saw the slight tension and anxiety in Amami’s eyes, and damn if he didn’t have stronger feelings for Amami other than lust.

“I, uh….I haven’t either. But you better not go around telling anyone!”

Amami’s eyes widened in surprise before a warmer smile on his face grew.

“I won’t if you don’t.”

Ouma was getting too flustered over Amami’s smile, so he swiped the bottle of lube from the boy and began prepping without second thought. Amami took some for his cock as well, and the two were awkwardly silent through it all. Ouma didn’t really want it to look like he was enjoying his own fingers as if he did it to himself all the time, after all.

Finally, Ouma positioned himself over Amami’s cock and lowered enough to take the entire head in. Yep, the pain was _definitely_ apparent, but Amami had a grip on his hips for support more than anything. As Ouma lowered himself more and more, he winced every now and again, but tried to mentally coach himself through the whole thing.

And the look on Amami’s made it all worth it.

“You’re really tight, Ouma-kun. I,” Amami chuckled, a pink tint painted his cheeks suddenly, “don’t think it’ll take me long to come, at this rate.”

The whole situation was the exact opposite of what Ouma had expected, and it made him want to just ride Amami into the mattress. Without another word, Ouma lifted his hips up slowly and rammed himself back down on Amami’s cock. _God_ , did it sting, but Amami let out the most _beautiful_ noise.

“Nishi, you really are a virgin, Amami-chan.”

Amami groaned as Ouma picked up his hips and slammed them back down again. He started to pick up the pace and find a steady rhythm that he could handle, and all the while, Amami was just falling apart under him.

“O-Ouma, ah, you feel so good bouncing on my dick like this. _”_

Amami’s grip on Ouma’s hips tightened as he tried to quicken each thrust. Ouma swatted them away, wanting to savor the sex way too much.

“Ouma, I think I’m-”

“Already? You think I’m gonna let you come _that_ easily? Nishi, I don’t think so.”

With that, Ouma lifted himself completely off Amami’s desperate cock. Amami groaned and the sudden loss of contact.

“Ah!”

Amami bit his lip harshly, his face held the most _desperate_ look.

“I got you so hot, I bet you’re just about to explode, aren’t you?”

Amami looked so pained, needing to release more than anything. Ouma also saw to it that he didn’t reach down to finish himself off, either.

“Ouma, _please_.”

Amami’s voice was soft, and there was a hint of embarrassment. Ouma lowered himself again, that time only taking the head of his cock in his ass. Amami squirmed underneath him, trying to buck his hips to take in more. Ouma suddenly dropped his hips again, that time Amami tossed his head back as a few tears escaped down his cheeks. It was surreal seeing someone like Amami _that_ desperate.

“You really are a virgin, Amami-chan.”

Ouma rolled around on Amami’s dick yet again, slowly, until he felt Amami literally _trembling_ underneath him. But because Amami was Amami, he wasn’t going to make a big show out of begging, or make it too obvious he was desperate. His body said it all on it’s own.

Without warning, Ouma began riding Amami’s dick at full force. Amami stuttered out Ouma’s name a few times before he whined loudly as he came a heavy load inside Ouma. The sudden sensation of warmth filling him was certainly foreign to say the least, but it was so worth it. It wasn’t long after watching Amami’s climax that Ouma reached down to his own erection and came on Amami’s stomach. Amami bit his lip at the sight of cum streaking across his torso, as if it almost got him going again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t finish you off. I guess I was too far gone,” Amami said in between pants.

“It’s not your fault, virgin-chan.”

Well, so much for not making jokes about it.

As the two finally caught their breath, they tried wiping themselves off to the best of their ability before slipping under the covers of the plush bed. After all, they always went off to investigate on their own, anyway. No one would notice until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tolerating it enough to make it here! c:
> 
> And no I cannot believe I seriously thought "virgin-chan" was a good idea...


	4. Praise-Amasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami tries to make the most out of Saihara's trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got carried away with the fluff in this one, but I really love Amasai a lot and I really missed writing them. I really hope this one is a lot better than the last one! c: 
> 
> Oh, and basically they're post-graduate students from Hope's Peak (or any made-up variant of that) and for every graduated class, they hold a trip as a last little hurrah for everyone before they're off on their own! I know, it's pretty far-fetched but whatever, let me just have this one LOL.

Amami loved traveling, but he had to admit going on trips with the whole gang could be a real pain in the ass. It was their post-graduation trip designed to reward the talented graduates of Hope’s Peak before they were off to the real world. For the occasion, the school reserved a large bus for them to take to their destination. They were also accompanied by some of their old teachers as chaperones.

Before they’d left campus, though, they’d been forced to board the bus pretty hastily. Amami was stuck sandwiched in the back between Ouma and Kiibo, both of which were bickering non-stop at one another, while Momota tried to keep his purple-haired boyfriend at bay. Akamatsu had originally sat next to Saihra, which seemed fine, Amami thought. Unfortunately, Iruma called her over mid-way and refused to release Akamatsu from her lap later on. Saihara just waved shyly, but Amami could see that the boy felt a bit hurt and left out.

Amami wasn’t sure why he always found his gaze on the shy detective, but he was just so _beautiful_. His hair shimmered in the light, even the small strands that extended from under his hat, his eyes were gentle and cute, and that smile, whenever Amami was lucky enough to see it, nearly melted his heart. He even felt arousal build in his pants just thinking about it.

Naturally, it didn’t take long for Amami to get up and move next to Saihara. The shy boy looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, and Amami just damn near lost his composure at how cute he was. He wanted to just pull the boy into a tight hug and coat him with kisses.

“You excited for the trip?”

Saihara looked down for a moment, his expression a bit sour.

“I’m starting to have doubts. I don’t really like big trips like these because I usually end up alone. I can’t say it’s anyone’s fault, though.”

“Hey, you know that’s not true. It’s just that, you know Momota has to keep a pretty sharp eye on Ouma or else he might detach one of Kiibo’s arms. And Akamatsu’s girlfriend can be pretty needy at times.”

When Saihara let out a heavy sigh, Amami paused before he got the nerve to place a finger gently under Saihara’s chin. Carefully, he lifted it up so that their gaze would meet yet again. Saihara had tears forming, one came very close to falling, and Amami couldn’t help but feel a sharp pain in his chest at the sight.

He didn’t care if anyone else was watching as he leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the corner of Saihara’s mouth. The shy boy’s breath hitched, and his wide eyes met with Amami’s once more as he leaned back.

“I’ll make sure you have a really good time.”

* * *

 

When the bus finally made it to their destination, there was hardly any time for everyone to take their bags to their rooms. They’d decided on two to each room, as each room only came with one full-sized bed. Amami didn’t want Saihara to feel like he was close to not having a roommate picked out, or somehow ending up as the only one without a roommate, so Amami immediately slipped by him and squeezed his hand when the teacher stopped in front of them.

“Hm, no funny business now, you hear?”

The stern woman frowned as Amami just smiled in dismissal. He noticed Saihara’s cheeks turn crimson in an instant.

Whenever everyone’s rooming situation was established, they placed their things inside and immediately began their trek into town. They’d spent the whole day out and about in various shops, restaurants, and historical monuments. Amami saw to it that he was by Saihara’s side the whole time, and nothing was more gratifying than seeing the boy excitedly point things out to him. Saihara was having a good time, and nothing made Amami’s heart flutter faster.

It’d been pretty late when they all got back to their rooms. Everyone was rather beat from not getting a moment’s rest after the long bus ride.

But sleeping wasn’t the first thing Amami and Saihara did when they got back to their room. In fact, Amami noticed Saihara’s eyes on his body as he stood in his underwear, pulling his shirts up over his chest and tossing them to the floor. The pink in Saihara’s cheeks had returned, and Amami got the idea that he really deserved some extra attention that night.

“Hey, you need help getting ready for bed?”

Saihara still had on his white button-up, but other than that he only had on his underwear. He shyly nodded at the offer, which prompted Amami to approach him and undo each button from his collarbones, down his chest, to his stomach…

As Amami ruffled the sides of the shirt back and exposed Saihara’s pale skin underneath, his lips lingered by the boy’s neck before he planted several kisses. Saihara’s breath hitched as he leaned his head back, offering more of his neck while gasping softly at the affectionate contact.

It wasn’t long before Amami lowered Saihara down to the bed after tossing the button-up shirt to the side. They got better situated on the bed before Amami brought his lips to Saihara’s ear.

“You’re so cute, Saihara.”

He didn’t expect to hear a high-pitched sound pierce the air, let alone one that came from Saihara’s mouth. Did he… _enjoy_ that? It only made sense to Amami, as he did seem to be feeling less than confident since the trip started. But, more startling than that, was when Saihara suddenly pulled Amami into a desperate kiss.

Amami laid Saihara down on his back as he climbed over him, their lips still interlocked. The sensation of skin against skin felt incredible as they pressed their bodies together, meshing into one. The restraint of Amami’s underwear was becoming too much, and he figured Saihara felt the same way as one of his hands sank under the waistline to squeeze Amami’s ass.

Reluctantly, Amami broke the kiss just so they could both get completely naked. Before long their lips were back together as their hips rolled into one another, and _God,_ the pleasure of their naked, hard cocks rubbing against one another was too much.

Finally, Amami broke away, not wanting to come just from grinding, and reached for a bottle of lotion he had brought with him and sat on the nightstand. It wasn’t lube, but damn it would just have to do. Before going any further, though, Amami looked down at the withering boy underneath him.

“Is this okay? Please, don’t feel pressured. Let me know if you want to stop and I will.”

Saihara smiled warmly, which made Amami’s chest swell.

“Please, I…I want you to keep going. N-no one has ever made me feel like this before.”

Amami brought his hand to stroke the side of Saihara’s cheek. The boy deserved to hear just how wonderful he really was. When Amami slid his fingers in and out of Saihara in preparation, he tried his best to talk the detective through the whole thing.

“You really are the cutest, you know that? And you’re so smart, like a true detective already.”

Saihara threw a hand to cover his own mouth; he was definitely enjoying the praise thoroughly. Once Amami saw to it that Saihara was prepped a bit, he slowly slid his cock in, rubbing the other boy’s arm in affection the entire time. It took a bit for him for adjust, but once he did, Amami was able to thrust his hips into Saihara with ease. With someone as cute as Saihara was, Amami knew it wasn’t going to take him long to come.

“Y-You are the best, Saihara. You’re wonderful. Out of everyone, you’re the cutest, the funniest, everything. Your b-body, ah, is so beautiful, like marble on a statue. I’m…”

Amami got lost in Saihara’s expression for a moment, his expression tense and desperate for orgasm, and the moans he released at every word was a real blessing. Seeing someone as attractive and amazing as Saihara moaning and fighting tears of intense pleasure for _him_ was so enthralling.

“…s-so in love with you.”

“Ah! _Rantarou_!”

Saihara came first as ribbons of cum spurted across his own stomach. The sight alone was enough to make Amami ram his hips into Saihara more erratically before he too came massively, the dective’s name on his lips. Afterwards, the two panted a moment before Amami slid down next to Saihara on the bed and placed a kiss on his damp, flushed cheek.

“D-Did you mean what you said?”

Well, Amami hadn’t expected _that_ to slip from his lips, but he got caught in all the praise, and he meant it with all of his heart.

“Yes. I love you, Saihara.”

Saihara buried his embarrassed face into Amami’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” said a muffled voice. But Amami heard it all the same, and he couldn’t have been happier. After all, love was the best praise of all.


	5. Oral Sex-Toumatsu..??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede misses dinner, but Kirumi makes sure she doesn't go hungry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh I don't know the ship name for them lol. Anyway, this is super sloppy and a bit short but I really wanted to practice writing Kirumi more! I thought using a prompt was a good way to start, though I didn't use a whole lot of dialogue. I really want to learn more about Kirumi, and this ship has really grown on me c: 
> 
> Oh and yes I used first names in this one. Why? Well, I couldn't figure out which spelling for Kriumi's name was correct! Is it Tojo? Toujou? Toujo? Tojou? I just said well....first names it is, lol.

“Aww, everyone just left their plates all on the table…”

Kaede was all but pleased with the lack of manners her other classmates seemed to have. After all, even though they were in a prison school and part of a killing game, they were still living together. It sure didn’t hurt to keep the place clean! Kirumi had already started picking up each plate one by one, but the sight only frustrated Kaede more. Just because she was the Ultimate Maid didn’t give everyone else the right to expect her to clean up after them.

“Kirumi, let me help you with those.”

“Ah, you don’t have to. These won’t take me long.”

But Kaede wasn’t going to take that as an answer, and she immediately started picking up plates on the other side of the table. Her pace was swift so that Kirumi would have less work, but her quickness nearly caused her to fall and drop each plate on the floor.

“Kaede, watch out!”

Kirumi darted to the clumsy girl after sitting her handful of plates down on the table and sliding over the tabletop to grab Kaede. The pianist’s hands gripped at the plates tightly, not letting a single one slide, but when she opened her eyes she nearly dropped them all as she noticed her cheek was nestled comfortably on Kirumi’s breast. Kaede tried to regain her composure by backing off as quickly as possible, but the sight before her only made her even more flustered.

Kirumi’s legs were in plain view from sliding over the table. They were long and slender underneath black stockings. Garter clips extended from the top of the stockings and disappeared out of sight under her skirt, and _God_ did Kaede want to just see where they led. Not to mention, her black heels made her legs look even more flawless. Kirumi looked so _beautiful_ , so _hot_ all disheveled like that, and it was a rare sight, indeed.

“Are you okay, Kaede? Your cheeks are getting very red.”

Kaede snapped out of her trance and realized _she’d been staring._

“I-I’m so sorry! Thank you for catching me…”

Kirumi just offered a gentle smile before she went back to her side of the table. She resumed picking up the dirty plates and walked to the kitchen, while Kaede’s mind was still stuck elsewhere.

Finally, Kaede finished picking up the rest of the plates and brought them into the kitchen to clean. Kirumi and her stood at the sink together, while staying mostly silent. Just watching Kirumi’s long fingers drenched in water, slipping around the wet plates was stirring up Kaede’s arousal. It was hard to imagine that something as mundane as washing dishes was enough to get her off…

Once again, Kaede was finally brought out of her head when Kirumi turned off the faucet. At that moment, the two just stood idly before a sudden sound filled the room.

“Was that your…stomach? Come to think of it, I don’t remember seeing you while everyone was eating.”

“Nah, by the time I got here, everyone had already eaten.”

Kaede would have been more embarrassed by her stomach growling like that had she not been more embarrassed about how _wet_ she’d been getting under skirt.

“Oh, if you want, I can…get you something for dinner.”

The hesitation in Kirumi’s voice caused Kaede to look up at the other girl. There was a confident sparkle in her eyes, something that Kaede hadn’t noticed a lot from her before.

Before Kaede could say another word, Kirumi hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter, her legs open and her skirt ruffled upwards so that more than just her garter clips were noticeable. Kirumi then leaned back on her arms, letting Kaede take in the sight.

Oh. _Oh_. So _that’s_ what Kirumi meant by “dinner,” and Kaede was far from disappointed.

Kirumi’s eyes kept a firm, steady look as they latched onto Kaede’s. As if she were entranced, Kaede approached the maid and stood between her marvelous legs. Gently, she placed a hand on each knee and spread them further, letting her fingers swirl up her thighs and to the garter clips. Once she got to the edge of the ruffled up skirt, Kaede slid it up to get a better view.

The clips attached to a pair of lacy, dark purple underwear. Just the way the violet material contrasted against her pale skin was absolutely intoxicating, and Kaede just wanted to dive into her pussy _instantly_.

But she didn’t want to appear too hasty, and it wasn’t like she had a whole lot of experience, either. Kirumi seemed a lot calmer about the situation, so Kaede figured it wasn’t her first time. Carefully, Kaede let her thumb brush around Kirumi’s clit above the fabric. Kirumi’s breath hitched, her eyes closed suddenly but calmly. The contact seemed more like a calm relief to her, but that was fine with Kaede for the time being.

The pianist’s thumb kept a nice pace, and it seemed to be enough to get Kirumi going a bit more. Once she felt like it was time to progress, Kaede brought her mouth to Kirumi’s clit and let her hot breath blow along the sensitive area. Finally, Kirumi let out a soft moan.

_Now we’re getting somewhere_.

Kaede tried to keep her confidence up, despite her lack of experience. After letting a few more hot breaths out, Kaede finally slipped her fingers under the waistline of the purple panties and slid them down so that her pussy was in full view. Kaede was really glad she wasn’t the only one dripping wet with arousal.

“Mmm, you look good enough to eat.”

Kaede’s voice came out embarrassingly strained, but Kirumi looked more than ready for her to get to it. Finally, Kaede let her tongue meet with Kirumi’s clit before sucking around it and sliding her tongue down to her wet entrance. When Kaede finally got the nerve to slide her tongue in, Kirumi let out the most melodic sound to ever hit Kaede’s ears.

“Oh, Kaede! F- _Fuck_.”

Kirumi’s firm voice was breathless as Kaede tried to find a good rhythm with her tongue. Kaede had already been so wet before she started eating Kirumi out, and it was becoming harder not to touch herself simultaneously. The whole situation was so hot, and every wet sound of her tongue inside Kirumi’s pussy was making her body absolutely _shiver_.

Just as Kaede quickened her thumb, Kirumi brought a hand to Kaede’s head, her fingers intertwined between locks of blonde hair. In less than a second, Kirumi’s thighs were suddenly tight around Kaede’s head, her legs crossed behind it. She was barely able to breathe out Kaede’s name as she came, panting heavily afterwards as she leaned her body on one arm.

Kaede wiped her lips off on her sleeve before standing up. Just as she was about to help pull Kirumi’s panties back up, she felt the maid reach for her and attempt to pull her up to the counter. Kirumi had positioned Kaede to sit on her leg so that her knees offered support against the counter top. Once she put her hand on Kaede’s hips and pulled them down to grind her leg, Kaede was nearly done for. She let out a moan loud enough to echo off the walls, causing her to bite her lip afterwards. The pent up arousal in her clit was _so_ heavy, she knew that it wouldn’t take her all that long to come.

And she didn’t need to be prompted much more to move, either. Kaede leaned forward onto Kirumi’s shoulder and grinded her damp pussy against her leg. Her hips became so erratic; she hardly noticed when Kriumi reached for breast, trying to find her nipple over too many layers of clothes. The contact was _so_ much, she was getting so desperate to come, and she scrunched her face up until she just couldn’t take the pleasure anymore!

Kaede’s hips convulsed and spasmed as she came, squirting a bit on Kirumi’s leg and stockings. The maid hardly flinched as she waited for Kaede to make eye contact with her, a gentle smile appeared across her lips.

“T-thanks for dinner,” Kaede said in almost a whisper.

“Come on, let me make you a _real_ dinner now.”

Kirumi leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kaede’s lips before bringing them both back to their feet. They were a hot mess, but Kaede was more than glad she missed dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any wordiness or sloppy writing/errors. orz


	6. Toys-Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma steals some items from the love hotel to surprise Amami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I pulled this prompt off well! I wasn't too sure what kind of props to use, so I stuck with this! It's a bit short, but I didn't want to push it back for too long! Please let me know if this prompt should be rewritten better c:

Ouma and Amami had a relationship few people could understand. Though Ouma tried his _damnedest_ to keep from getting too close to anyone, he always found Amami defending him, supporting him, _fucking_ him…

Amami was the only one who didn’t immediately write Ouma off. Perhaps the others would come around eventually, and Amami had his moments of frustration with him, too. Typically, though, when the others wanted Ouma “at bay” for a while, Amami would volunteer to do so. What started as extended time together led to intimate make-out sessions on Ouma’s bed, which led to Amami pounding Ouma senselessly into the mattress. Ouma never wanted to be the submissive type, but he struggled under the tenderness of Amami’s neck kisses and hot breath against his ear.

That’s why Ouma decided to steal some items from the love hotel before their next encounter. He decided it was time to establish his dominance once more.

Ouma planned to be on his worst behavior; just enough to get Amami riled up before he’d inevitably drag him back to the bedroom where he could keep Ouma out of everyone’s hair. In fact, it didn’t take long after he’d been messing with Momota before Amami did just that.

“Ouma, why were you being so difficult today?”

Ouma giggled as he watched Amami slowly slip out of his pants to only his underwear; he looked _especially_ hard.

“Difficult? Come on, Amami-chan, someone has to liven things up around here!”

Amami let out an aggravated sigh as he started removing his shirts. Ouma hadn’t bothered to undress himself, but Amami hadn’t seemed to notice as he stripped completely and made his way for Ouma.

“Uh, uh! I’m not gonna let you have it that easy this time!”

Amami groaned, his eyes shifted down to Ouma’s lips as his face lingered close, desperate to kiss them.

“Why not? I really want you…”

Amami’s voice was so gentle and smooth; it sent a shiver down Ouma’s spine. But Ouma had to keep it together, because he had other plans up his sleeve that day.

“I know you do, but this time you wont get what you want.”

Amami let out a frustrated sigh, his eyes still lustfully planted on Ouma’s lips, but he fully respected his words and back off. Ouma felt himself grow giddy over the fact that he had control over Amami, for once.

“I want you to put your clothes back on, but before you do that, I need you to take this.”

Ouma reached into the bag and pulled out a small vibrator with a remote control. When Amami caught a glimpse at it, he nearly choked.

“You’re not seriously expecting me to use that…”

“Hmm, Amami-chan always skips to sex, that’s no fun! You don’t want things to get boring, do you?”

Ouma didn’t want to admit that sex with Amami was never actually boring to him, but the lie was definitely enough to get the other boy to finally agree to it. He took the item from Ouma’s hand and eyed it carefully before sliding it into himself. Reluctantly, he grabbed his clothes and began dressing himself again until he was fully clothed.

“You’re not expecting me to go around like this, are you?”

“Hey, I wouldn’t want everyone else to enjoy the sight of my beloved lewd Amami-chan! That’s for me only!”

“Lewd? I don’t think this will do much for-”

Without letting Amami finish, Ouma switched the device on with the remote. It started on the lowest setting, but it was enough to make Amami flinch and let out a sudden, startled moan.

“I wouldn’t get too cocky,” Ouma said in a singsong voice before motioning for Amami to sit in the corner of the room. His legs were spread apart as the vibrations continued inside of him.

“You have to sit like this for ten whole minutes, without touching yourself.”

“Is that all?”

Ouma smiled, brining the remote back up in plain view. When Ouma upped the setting one notch, Amami’s knees jerked as his body tensed. The struggle was becoming more apparent in his flushing cheeks, but he looked determined. The sight only made Ouma more eager to get the other boy to crack.

“Oh, I almost forgot!”

Ouma reached back into the bag for a cock ring. Amami’s eyes widened as Ouma unzipped Amami’s pants and slipped his erection out to place the cock ring on. Once it was secure, Ouma zipped Amami’s pants back and stood back to marvel at how aroused he looked under the tight restraint of his clothes.

Amami bit hard at his lip as his hands grabbed at the side of his pants. He looked desperate to get off, but Ouma was enjoying the show too much. Ouma waited a moment before he upped the setting yet again, that time Amami let out a loud, wanton moan.

“O-Ouma...”

Amami paused, his lips pursed tight as he tried hard not to groan in pleasure. He had to have been leaking by that point, and it was only a matter of time before he’d be completely coming in his pants.

And that didn’t stop Ouma from upping the vibrator yet again.

Amami leaned his head back, letting out yet another groan as he wiggled around.

“I have to sit like this for ten minutes?”

Ouma laughed yet again as he watched Amami struggle to speak. As time went by slowly, drool started to seep from the corner of Amami’s mouth, his eyes stared lustfully at the tent in Ouma’s pants. _Ouma_ was even having a hard time not touching himself, at that rate.

Amami’s hands clawed at the ground, he was so hard, and the cock ring had to be making it ten times harder to resist contact. Seeing Amami fight the desire to come so badly was fucking _hot_ , and Ouma found himself disappointed when ten minutes passed.

But instead of mentioning that to Amami, Ouma lowered himself over the boy’s lap, his fingers grazed under his shirt to play with his hard nipple.

“I-I don’t think I can get any hornier than this, Ouma. I really need to-”

Amami stopped to let out another moan as Ouma lifted his shirt and started sucking at his nipple. Amami let out the gentlest moans, his head rolling around with every flick of the tongue. He could feel Amami’s cock brush against his ass, and _God_ did he want it inside of him. Ouma told himself not to give in, he wanted to see Amami lose control, and he didn’t have too much longer to wait.

Finally, Ouma stood back up and upped the vibrator to the highest setting before swiftly removing the cock ring, and Amami looked like he was seeing stars.

“Fuck, Ko- _Kokichi_!”

The sight was too beautiful for human eyes as Amami’s hips pulsed, cum spurt from his cock and damped the front of his pants. The vibrator continued to prod at his sweet spot as he rode out his climax, his body gently moving to the rhythm even afterwards. Ouma felt like he could have came just watching it, and he didn’t regret raiding the love hotel at all.

When Amami finally came down to earth, his eyes locked with Ouma’s before a gentle smile appeared on his face. Even though he’d just watched the boy come in his pants, the smile made his chest tighten.

“You were right, that was pretty fun,” Amami said as he pulled the vibrator out.

“Amami-chan enjoyed my toys, I see. Just wait until you see some of the others I found!”

“Well, you still haven’t come yet, and we got plenty of time to test them out.”

Amami stood up and made his way for Ouma yet again, and that time, Ouma didn’t stop him.


	7. Omorashi/Frottage-Amasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami has something very important he wants to discuss with Saihara. Unfortunately he has something he really needs to try and take care of first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm sure NO ONE expected this fic to update any time soon! This was something I started writing before I kinda fell out of my hyperfixation with V3, and I really found it to be a waste that I never finished it. Instead of scrapping it altogether, I decided to do a collab with my good buddy taitofan!! Ironically, I was the one who wrote the pissing scene (crowd gasps) I know, I know! I'm sure she would have done a much better job, but naturally that was the part I already had written lol. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is!

Amami tapped his finger nervously against the car door. Saihara was a careful driver, bless his heart, but in that moment Amami wished he’d just slam on the accelerator for the remainder of the ride home. Their evening together had been nice; they met with some old friends for a get together at one of the nicer restaurants in town. The bartender certainly did his job by keeping everyone’s glasses full, in fact, Amami hadn’t realize just how much liquid he consumed throughout the night. Before leaving the restaurant, he’d felt a small urge to pee, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t just hold off on until he got home.

Never had he been more wrong in his life.

Amami was surprised Saihara didn’t seem to notice his fidgeting, but the boy had kept his full attention on the road in front of him. Though he was trying to be discrete, Amami couldn’t help but wish Saihara would notice him pressing his thighs together tightly as Saihara slowed at a yellow light he _clearly_ could have made it through in time. It was too late to find many places still open for him to stop at, and they didn’t have too much further to go, anyway. Besides, by the time it would have taken them to find somewhere to go, they could have just been home already. But every agonizing moment at that light made Amami seriously question whether or not he’d lose his ability to hold off. Any time the car wasn’t moving or inching closer to the house, the aching of his bladder became more apparent. God, he wished he could just hold himself the rest of the way home in an attempt to alleviate the urge, but how would he look in front of Saihara if he couldn’t have a little self-control?

Saihara and Amami had just started seeing one another, so they certainly weren’t labeled as “boyfriends” yet. Their relationship entailed Saihara staying the night at Amami’s house a lot of the time, though, so it was likely their relationship was near the next level. All it needed was a small prompt, which Amami was more than willing to give. He’d even been planning to do it that night after dinner, but instead he was shifting in his seat, crossing one leg over the other and grabbing around the seat.

When the house was finally in sight, Amami bit his lip in desperate anticipation. All he had to do was run to the bathroom, do what he needed to do, and have the rest of the night to ask Saihara out! It was quite simple, really.

It was a little embarrassing just how quickly Amami threw his seatbelt off and jumped out the car. With balled fists and thighs pushed tightly together, Amami walked up to the front door and began digging around for his key.

Oh, where did he put that again?

Amami was frantic as he searched through his pockets; his knees bouncing as he felt himself dangerously close to losing control. Of all the times to forget where he put the damn key, it had to be when his bladder was aching so badly he almost didn’t care if he pissed in the garden. But he had to pull himself together for Saihara; after all, he always complimented him for being able to stay calm in any situation. He couldn’t screw that up now!

Then again, pissing his pants would have been even _worse_. But he tried not to think of that as Saihara approached the door slowly, a look of sudden realization on his face.

“Oh yeah, I still have the key.”

Saihara reached into his pocket with no urgency whatsoever, and all Amami could do was bite his lip nervously as his bladder threatened to burst. As he crossed one leg over the other, Saihara finally located the key and turned it painstakingly slow in the lock. Once the door creaked open, Amami sped through once again at an embarrassing speed to the toilet. Saihara seemed to make his way to either the kitchen or living room, which was a relief, as he wouldn’t have to see how badly Amami had needed to go.

Amami switched on the bathroom light and made his way to the toilet. As he lifted the seat up, he fumbled with his pants to free himself to pee. His fingers tugged at a zipper that, to his dismay, did not want to budge, and in his frantic and desperate state, he kept tugging at it desperately.

“Fuck, come on, I really need to go.”

Amami’s thighs squeezed together once more as he nervously danced from one foot to the other. Something about seeing the toilet right in front of his face made it even harder to hold it all in.

But getting the zipper to budge proved to be futile, as Amami let out an aggravated groan and went to undo his belt. God, why did he have to choose that day to wear a new, stiff belt? Come to think of it, getting it on was rather difficult, and getting it off proved to be just as much.

With trembling fingers, Amami struggled until he felt his urge reach its peak. His hands went from his belt to holding himself desperately, all the while standing right in front of the toilet. Perhaps he could ask Saihara for help, at that point. Again, it was better than—

“Amami, are you oka-”

Amami shot a desperate look at Saihara, not wanting to directly ask him for help, but at the same time, he was pretty sure he would start leaking in a matter of seconds. Instead, he decided to try one last time to tug at his belt as he kept his thighs as tight as possible.

“Do you need help?” Amami could just hear the embarrassment oozing in Saihara’s voice.

He thought he had finally gotten a grip on it, all he needed to do was undo the buckle, but by that point, it was too late. Streams of piss began to leak down his legs before the dam threatened to burst more, and at that point Amami felt too desperate to even try. Out of pure frustration, Amami sat down on the toilet, still clothed, and let himself release through his pants. At that point, the relief too dizzying to worry about the state of his pants, but he was still worried about what his potential _boyfriend_ would think of him after.

Amami groaned in relief as he emptied his bladder, he couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed at how long it was taking him to do so, too. All the while, Saihara stood there with an unreadable, yet flushed expression.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, Saihara. That had to be really unsightly for you to witness.”

But Saihara didn’t move his flustered gaze, even though it looked as if he were fighting with himself mentally. As Amami’s stream lightened, the pure dampness of his pants was a solid reminder of what exactly had happened, and he really did not think he had a chance at recovering from it. With a sigh, he rubbed his forehead in defeat and embarrassment before he felt something soft hit his arm.

“H-here. You can clean yourself off and I’ll find some clothes for you to wear.”

Amami was surprised by the sudden gesture, and as he finally finished pissing, he took the towel from the boy’s hand and smiled warmly back.

“Thanks. By the way, it’s okay to laugh at me now,” Amami said in a nervous, strained voice. Saihara, however, did no such thing.

“Laugh at you?” he asked softly, a touch of confusion in his tone. “For what? Accidents happen. There’s nothing funny about it.”

Amami read the other boy’s face and detected no signs of insincerity. Then again, Saihara was _always_ sincere, which was one of the things he really loved about him. Of course, there wasn’t really anything about Saihara he _didn’t_ love.

“I don’t guess if I asked you to be my boyfriend now, you’d say yes?” Amami surprised himself when he said that out loud, turning away from Saihara to face the shower. He really needed to get out of his wet clothes and wash away all of his embarrassment… “Not that I’d blame you if you didn’t want to get serious with someone who can’t even hold their piss…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought we already _were_ …” Amami stilled, his heart jumping into his throat. “B-boyfriends I mean. I thought we were boyfriends…”

Amami turned back to Saihara, not sure he’d processed that right. After assuring himself that no, he wasn’t dreaming, he smiled warmly. Perhaps his anxiety really had been for nothing, but hearing Saihara say that made it all worth it. Even the soggy, wet pants…

“Are we?” He kept his voice calm, despite his wildly beating heart. How was it he was more flustered over this than the fact he’d just pissed himself? “I’m sorry I spent all this time missing out. I thought we were just…”

“I’m sorry Amami.” Saihara looked ridiculously embarrassed, which seemed even funnier considering the respective state of their pants. “I just assumed… And this is my fault too, isn’t it? If I’d just gone faster, you wouldn’t have—”

Amami tossed the towel on the sink and approached Saihara, staying far enough away to keep Saihara’s clothes dry but close enough to lean in and capture his lips. They were surprisingly soft, and they were certainly eager to kiss back. Amami let out a satisfied little hum, bringing a hand up to the back of Saihara’s head, gently nudging him into a better angle to deepen the kiss. Saihara obliged without a single protest, and it was all just very sweet and gentle and—

And Saihara suddenly pressed himself closer, completely ignoring Amami’s wet pants. But Amami certainly couldn’t ignore the erection that dug into him.

“Saihara…” He couldn’t imagine that just kissing had gotten him like that. Had he started getting hard from watching him wet himself? Was Saihara into that? If he were talking about someone like Ouma, sure, but _Saihara_ being into piss…? Well, he couldn’t say he was opposed. “Since we’ve apparently been dating all this time, are you okay with this?”

He followed up his teasing question by reaching down and running finger down Saihara’s clothed bulge with a feather-light touch. Saihara took a shuddering deep breath and nodded. Permission having been granted, Amami broke away and gestured to his belt. Getting the hint, Saihara pulled at it, and sure enough, he got it open immediately. _Of course_.

Saihara didn’t tease him about it though, merely tending to his own slightly damp pants as Amami removed his soaking pants and boxers completely. The two disrobed hurriedly, and before long, they were both naked before each other. Amami’s mouth watered as he took in the sight of Saihara’s thick cock. God, he wouldn’t mind having _that_ up his ass. Or in his mouth. Or anywhere, if he were honest.

But there was no rush. They could go as far as Saihara was comfortable going.

“Ah… Amami, you’re so…” Saihara’s eyes looked hazy as he scanned them up and down his body. “You’re very handsome. Um, and your, ah… You’re pierced…”

Amami almost chuckled at Saihara’s inability to come out and say it. How _adorable_.

“My dick is pierced, yes. It’s called a magic cross.” The four little round studs were especially prominent when his cock was erect, much as it was now. He’d gotten it after hearing it was gratifying to partners of any gender, and he never once regretted it. “Is that okay?”

Saihara’s flushed face really said it all, but Amami was happy to see him nod all the same.

“Y-yes, of course. More than okay, really. It looks… pleasurable. Maybe we should…? We should get in the shower I think.” Amami hadn’t really known where they’d actually end up, but he had no complaints as Saihara turned on the shower and let it warm up. He was a little surprised to see Saihara had such a western style bathroom, but he wasn’t complaining about it. Though he wouldn’t mind fooling around with Saihara in the bathtub at his own apartment one of those days either… “I think it’s ready.”

Amami quickly removed his necklace and rings and placed them on a shelf for safe keeping, then joined Saihara under the warm spray of the shower. With no tub, it was roomier than most showers, but it was still very intimate. They had no problems staying under the water together as they melded their bodies, their cocks nudging together. Amami pressed his lips to Saihara’s once more, keeping one hand behind Saihara’s head while the other wrapped around their erections and pumped.

Saihara wrapped an arm around Amami’s neck, the other on Amami’s hip. He moaned into the kiss, his body trembling as Amami jerked them both off. Amami cracked open an eye to see what his boyfriend’s expression looked like, and he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. God, Saihara was so cute, so honest, so innocently _sexy_ …

“ _Rantarou_.” The sound of his given name whispered so sensually almost made him cum right there. “Please… I need…”

“You need what, _Shuuichi_?” Saihara gasped, bucking his hips against Amami. “Do you need to cum?”

“Y-yes, I’m so close… Seeing your cock like that…” Amami made sure to put a little more pressure where the southern stud rubbed against Saihara’s cock. He got a low moan for his efforts. “And… Seeing you wet yourself was so _arousing_. I’m sorry, but I was so excited to see you lose control, I—”

“No apologizing,” he whispered into Saihara’s ear, earning himself a little shiver in return. “If it’s for you, I’ll do anything. If you want me to piss myself, just say the word.”

Saihara rocked his hips even more into his touch, and Amami was so close that he found himself doing the same. They frotted and kissed and touched and it was so good, _too good_ , too much—!

Saihara spilled his cum into Amami’s hand first, crying out Amami’s name. That was all it took for Amami to do the same, his eyes never leaving the exquisite sight of Saihara’s face. It was all they could take to stand up, so with shaky legs, Amami held Saihara up the best he could while turning the water off. Maybe they hadn’t really washed, but he figured his legs were clean enough now.

They carefully got out of the shower, ignoring their soiled clothes for the time being, and Amami wrapped the towel from earlier around Saihara, finding another for himself nearby. He shot his boyfriend a smile and held out his hand, which Saihara didn’t hesitate to grab.

“I think we should cuddle in bed for a while. What do you think?”

Amami had never seen a more beautiful look than the loving smile Saihara gave him.

“I think that sounds _perfect_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Amami awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. Recognizing it as Saihara’s ringtone—and not seeing his boyfriend waking up—he reached over onto the nightstand and looked at the number. With a sigh, he answered it.

“We saw you two a few hours ago, and it’s three in the morning. What do you want?”

“Oh, hey Amami! I didn’t know if you’d be with Saihara or not! We took a bet if you two were together... I hope you feel bad about costing me a ten thousand yen!”

Amami tried to be surprised that two of their oldest friends had a betting pool on them, but he just couldn’t muster it.

“I’m sure you make good enough money to handle that. Especially if you only bet against your fiancée.”

A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line, followed by an obnoxiously loud voice demanding “ _Momota, let me talk to my beloved Amami_!” Amami would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t so tired. He loved his friends, he really did, but they could certainly be exhausting.

Sure enough, Ouma won, as he always did.

“Amami! It’s been so long!” Amami didn’t correct him as Ouma giggled a little too loudly. It seemed the newly engaged couple had kept partying long after they’d all left the restaurant. “My beloved Momota and I thought we’d stay in town another night! We should all have lunch together tomorrow, don’t you think?”

He imagined going out and drinking so much that his bladder filled up to the bursting point, Saihara very deliberately driving slowly again, maybe acting as if he’s lost the key, perhaps even making a point of delaying him from the bathroom with kisses and little touches…

He had to stop that line of thinking before he got hard again and had to jack off in Saihara’s bed.

“Sure, I don’t see why Saihara would say no. Just call us back in the morning when you two are sober with where and when you want to meet, okay?”

“Okay, Amami, that sounds perfect! Goodnight!” He almost ended the call when Ouma giggled again. “Oh, wait! Hey, did you manage to get to the bathroom on time or did you piss yourself? I know my beloved Saihara drives _super_ slow!”

“What? Ouma, how did you…?”

“I have my ways! Jeez Amami, don’t be embarrassed! Do you know how many times Momota has pissed in my mouth? I mean, it’s a _lot_ , and—”

There was a brief sound of a struggle before the line went dead. Amami shook his head and set the phone back down. Momota certainly had his hands full… Though it sounded like they were in good company.

“Who was that?” Saihara mumbled from the mound of blankets, his thick voice telling Amami that he was obviously not fully awake.

“Momota and Ouma, but don’t worry about it. I’ll explain in the morning.” Though maybe he’d leave out what he’d learned they did in the bedroom. “Go back to sleep.”

“Okay…”

Amami lay back down, Saihara shifting closer to cuddle into his embrace. His heart swelled with affection as he closed his eyes and gently drifted back to sleep.

This was _definitely_ worth a pair of wet pants.


End file.
